


Blackmailed?

by Svokat2542



Category: Red Rising Trilogy - Pierce Brown
Genre: Adrius has a BDSM dungeon, Adrius is a control freak, M/M, Mild S&M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svokat2542/pseuds/Svokat2542
Summary: A Red Rising fanfiction. What could go wrong when the Jackal discovers Darrow's secret?





	Blackmailed?

I was on my knees, completely naked, my arms behind my back where secured with handcuffs and a golden collar was around my neck. Oh, how the mighty Reaper had fallen. Sevro wasn’t in the best condition either. His hands tied, secured on a chain that was hanging from the ceiling, his legs held apart with a metallic bar and a gag in his mouth. We looked at each other. The look he threw at me could clearly be translated as “the things I do for you”.   A creak came from the direction of the door and my eyes flicked at the man who put me in this sorry state. Jackal, all dressed, his sandy hair slicked back like his fathers, holding in his hand a crop. Not that I was averse to this kind of thing but never in my life I thought I would end up in Adrius’s dungeon willingly and giving him permission to have his way with me and Sevro. Oh boy how the fuck this all started….

 

**6 hours earlier**

I arrived at Adrius’s place, dragging Sevro with me. I had no idea what Virginia’s sociopathic brother wanted this time. Looking at him he didn’t look intimidating in height or breath taking in his beauty. He looked strangely ordinary, non-threatening. Nothing could be further from the truth.                                                                

\- Jackal, you called me. What do you need of me this time? Everything goes according to plan, right?

\- Calm down Reaper. Everything is fine. I want to talk about something else. Ah you brought the Goblin. Good, the situation concerns him also.

Sevro looked at me and raised an eyebrow. The muscles in his jaw played. I was getting nervous. I smelled something fishy there. What possibly would be the reason for this meeting?  What did he want with Sevro anyway?

\- So, won’t you tell us what is this all about the? Or shall you play mysterious. – I admit I didn’t have much patience.

\- What? You won’t even ask, how am I? Is life good? – He let us come inside, with a broad smile. Definitively fishy.

I looked at him clearly trying to show him I didn’t want to chit chat.

\- Fine, on the subject. You two have been …. very bad. I always suspected the little Goblin was very much in love with you, the almighty Reaper. But that you would respond to his feelings …. Poor sister of mine!

I was in a brick to let my mouth hang open. My heart had just stopped for a moment.      

\- What the thing you insinuating, Jackal? – Sevro stepped in front of me, his hands turned red fists.

For years, I had fear my deepest secret might have been revealed to the Golds. I had been so worried they could find I was indeed not one of them but a Red, I had let my guard down in relation with my other secret. Could the Jackal really know about him and Sevro?

\- C’mon, Jackal. What you telling me? – I still was keeping my cool.

\- Darrow, Darrow. Are you going to disappoint me? – he took a small box from his pocket and opened it. An Holodisk. – Should I let you watch it? Sure, you remember how I get my work done, right?

Sevro looked at me, shock and surprise all in his face. If what I thought was in that disk, he was going to skin me alive later.

\- Ok, Jackal. Let me see what is on that thing.

On the wall, a set of images appeared … too clearly. The sound system allowed me to hear my voice and the one of Sevro painfully clear.

\- Darrow, I think you don’t require too watch until the end, right? – He had iced the image on the wall, while sitting in a coach. Oh, the cat that got the mouse. - We are gentlemen, aren’t we? No need to see how you both continue rutting like wild animals. Please, have a sit. I believe we need things to discuss.

\- YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!!! - my Goblin had pull out his knife and launching himself into that smooth smile!

\- SEVRO, STOP!! – he froze in time just by a few inches, looking back at me with an expression of disbelieve.

\- Darrow, are you insane? He knows!

I got to him and took his knife, gently. Then, I embraced him with all my might, trying to calm his trembling body. My most loyal friend, how I make you always suffer….

\- No, you sister does not know about us. Not yet. So, what? It is not as if I am cheating on Mustang anyway. – Keep cool, Darrow. Keep cool.

\- Really? I wonder …. – Again, the images went back to life. – You know how peculiar she is about …. lies. – He removed a few more disks from the box. – And by the number of images I got my hands on, this ‘’thing’’ has being going on for pretty much since the Academy.

A small sound left Sevro lips. That was it. No turning back, we really were busted. I took a deep breath and let my thoughts fly. There was nothing wrong in their relationship. He was not cheating on Mustang. Just …. Things had turned that way. As much as he loved Mustang, Sevro was also a part of his heart. He was not going to justify his feelings to the rat sitting in from of him. Not let him compromise anything. Not now. For both of the loves of his life.

\- Please take a sit, gentlemen. Are we done with the drama? I believe we can come to an agreement that satisfies both parties.

Jackal’s face was smiling and pleasant. Had I not known him, I would have said he just wanted to have a cup of tea and talk friendly. Always the best actor. At least Sevro had calmed down and sat on one of the chairs, though his eyes burned with wild fire. I wondered what would Adrius want in return to not send this to Mustang or our friends. Adrius apparently wanted to bargain, otherwise the information discs would have been already delivered.

He kept quiet for some time, surely enjoying the power he had over us. To control other people, especially those stronger, gave him satisfaction beyond belief. He finally decided the silence has prolonged enough and started talking.

\- Have you both calmed down? I’ll get to the point. I will destroy these valuable images, that so clearly show what is happening between you two, if you do something for me. – His smile broadened, showing his perfect teeth. - You see, Darrow. Little Goblin here is not the only one appreciating a piece of your fine ass.

He let the words sink in. My mind was in turmoil. Was he really saying what I was thinking? Sevro had his eyebrows locked together, creating a crease in his forehead as if a lightening had split it. OK, time to play.

\- Please, Adrius, be more specific on your proposal. You know me too well to believe I will agree to anything. – Not that I had a choice but if I could make it endurable, I would.

\- Of course! For you, always. – My blood was frozen. – Here is the deal. I want you and Sevro for a couple of nights as guests in my dungeon. Don’t worry, you won’t be harmed. I’m not foolish enough to risk my own skin. Wild ladies you have, they would kill me themselves. And anyway, is not our main worry them not knowing any of this? So, I want to enjoy both of you. You might even like it.

Sevro had gone completely still, disgust had substitute his rage. I knew he would not willingly be at the mercy of the Jackal. Sevro had an eccentric streak when it came to sex but I was sure, being at the mercy of that psychopath, was not on his turn on list.

The Jackal stood up and started circling around us, the shock on Sevro face was certainly amusing him. He stopped by my side and placed his one hand on my cheek, tracing the outlines with his long finger. It stopped when it reached my lips. The touch was strangely intimate and gentle, not the expected slap, so I was a bit startled.

-  You are not scared. Always the Reaper. Good!

-  C’mon, Adrius. Don’t take me by a fool.

-  Right, then. I will not gorge myself on your flesh. – His face was barely touching mine, his breath sweet. - All I want is your total submission for a couple days.

Then he pushed his thumb across my lips. Of course, he had watched what Sevro and I like to start things. Unwillingly, my mouth opened and let his finger in.

\- Hey!  He hasn’t given you his answer yet! – Sevro’s face was red. So precious. Unlike most Golds, he was quite shy in certain aspects.

\- Calm down, little Goblin. Now you don’t want to ruin our fun. Come, be a good little wolf and give Darrow a kiss.

My friend blushed even harder and didn’t do anything for a couple of seconds. I looked at him, expectantly. Then, Sevro pushed his wiry body against mine. Adrius thumb retracted from my mouth and hauled Sevro by the neck towards me. He kissed me, harsh and sweet. My heart raced like a wild wolf. Adrius knew how to get things on.

Suddenly, I felt Sevro moving away. Another lip pressed against mine, an unfamiliar taste. Adrius was kissing me, pushing his tong, demanding. My eyes opened, a rush of panic paralyzed my limbs. Humiliation. He continued pushing, no consideration. What a joke! None to be expected from the Jackal. I let my mouth open. No point now to pretend virginal shyness.

\- Ah! Sweet as honey, as I have dreamed so many times …. – Adrius moved apart, his lips swollen. – Stand up, Darrow. Let’s move to a more appropriate scenario.

I took Sevro with his hand, both as a measure of comfort as well as to keep him on check. The dungeon was in a hidden angle of Adrius apartments. I had to agree he was a genius, although a wicked one. The room was pristine clean, walls, floor and ceiling pure white. Oh, boy. We were truly in the Jackal den. My mind tried to get a hold. I had to admit, half of the stuff in that room, I had never seen before.

\- Darrow, Sevro. Please, before I close the room, you would like to contact …. Mustang, so she knows we will be doing business during the next two days.

Right, contact Mustang.

-  Done.

-  Perfect! Now, as promised, I don’t want to harm …. more than necessary you or Sevro. Thus, we will keep an easy and safe word. – A cold sweat was starting to run down my neck. – No need to keep things unprofessional, don’t you agree?

-  Our safe word is Mars.

-  Not quite original, aren’t we? – Adrius closed the door. His voice sounded more profound. Was due to the chamber structure?

-  Mars is wat we both use. No danger we will forget.

\- Right, right. – He was having fun. – Well, how should we proceed? How about you show me the real thing? I’m not in a rush to start myself. Plenty of time. And maybe after you will be a bit more relaxed. – Oh, definitively he was having fun.

\- I’m game. Sevro?

\- Yes. – Well, he was always ready. That was going to be an advantage in that situation, because I was not sure about myself.

He turned towards me and attacked my mouth. His kisses were sloppy and harsh, deep, ambrosia on my lips. He usually attacked me like that when he wanted to distract me – from learning, from business, from plans. Probably now he wanted to distract himself from the third person in this strange room. My hands traveled underneath his clothes digging my fingers in his spine. A shiver ran across his body. Sevro’s took a breath, looking at me, his pupils dark shimmering pools already flown with arousal. I was really having a hard time to relax into his touch. He pulled at my clothes and started taking them off.

\- Take it slowly.  I want to enjoy it, too. – Adrius’s voice came as a whisper, clearly aroused, but to me it sounded terribly loud.

I got a glimpse of him. He was sitting in a white and gold couch, his dark clothes contrasting and making him appear like a shadow. A shadow watching us intensely.

Ok, nothing else as do as he said. I felt a cool hand on my chest and decided concentrating on Sevro would be a better option for the time being. We moved to a mattress placed in a corner, nice black satined sheets. Um! Kinky. We climbed on the bed. Sevro undid my upper cloth, exposing my sensible flesh. Lips covered my throat, sucking and biting at my sensitive flesh. I wrapped my hand around my lover shaft, rubbing my thumb over the sensitive head though the fabric. Too soon, moaning and panting filled the room. My insides started warning with desire. The little goblin always found his way, no matter my mood. I was pushed back, wiry, hot body covering mine.  Sevro’s hands and kisses traveled down my breast, my gold hair intensifying the feeling. He went down and bite hard my left nipple, making me gasp, then lapping at it as electric shots went though me, making me even harder. His hands painfully gripped my hips while his wicked tongue continue teasing me, travelling slowly down my navel. I stroke with my fingers his soft spiky hair, a moan escaping my lips. Fucking torture!

\- Stop teasing me, you moron! – well, I was still a helldiver after all.

Sevro smiled while reaching the place I so wanted him to touch.

\- Take your pants out for me, Reaper. - He looked at me wicked. At last things were starting to warm up if he was using my pet name.

Sevro started to sloppy kiss a slow torturous stripe on my aching shaft. My eyes closed, my head felt back. Hot tongue licks all over my slit. I was on the path of no return. My hands curled on the shit’s bed, trying to regain a bit of self-control … unsuccessfully. Then, suddenly, he was taking all of me at once, deep into that talented throat, making me cry. The sight in front of my eyes startled me. The Jackal was holding Sevro’s head, guiding him up and down my hard flesh. He pushed him down until his nose caressed my pubes. My eyes kept locked with Adrius, while he moved closer to my face.

\- Concentrate on the head, make him feel it. – I realized he was talking to Sevro. – Let me hear you sing, Reaper.

Even if I could deny it, I couldn’t stop my strained cries. It was almost too much to handle. I could feel my lover insane heat while the Jackal had his breath on me.  I felt completely under his control without any restrains holding me.

\- Now slower, use gently that sharp tongue of yours. We don’t want him to finish too quick. – his whispered directions made me shiver, mixed emotions engulfing me, rage, hate, embarrassment but mostly the one feeling I didn’t want to admit, lust.

My dick twitched, not only because of Sevro’s wicked way, but also from that cold-toned whispers. My body felt no longer mine. My hips involuntary tried to push up deep into Sevro’s throat but Adrius placed his hands over me, preventing me from it.

\- Don’t forget who is in charge here, Reaper.  Goblin, put more effort, I want him totally out of control.

The pressure was building in my loins as my friend’s hands, lips and tongue doubled their efforts. I was sweating, my body full of tension. I couldn’t think straight anymore. Somebody nibbled at my ear, then squished my right nipple. My heart was like a drum in my chest. Then, all of a sudden, the stimulation stopped. I needed a couple of seconds to recuperate from the suddenness. The Jackal had pulled Sevro up and was shark smiling.

\- Well, now that was fun, right boys? I do have to admit I am impressed, Goblin. You certainly have there a hidden talent. So, I think we could escalate shit a bit more. Get up. – he moved to a big cabinet, opening it. Oh, that was a very impressive collection of toys. He seemed to be lost in thought for a couple of seconds, then picked a heavy engraved golden collar and a metal gag. He turned towards us. –  I would say this collar will fit you perfectly, Reaper. And for you, this nice gag will do.

He placed the collar around my neck, touching my skin. I was completely naked and still aroused. The things you learn about yourself in strange situations. He roughly grabbed and placed me in the center of the room. A metallic structure was suspended from the ceiling.

\- Stay still and let me work on you.

The Jackal went through he cabinet again and took some long red ropes from it. He was letting Sevro be, so although a bit frightening, he was no stupid to do anything risky while he still had his hands free.

\- Do you know about kinbaku? It’s a nice tradition that has survived old Earth downfall…luckily for some.

He took the ropes and started placing them around my torso. I was mesmerized, the contrast of the think, long red rope with my skin was pretty erotic. A quick look to Sevro confirmed my own appreciation. He was fully erect, his hands touching himself without realizing.

\- This is called kikkou shibari and will let your perfect torso shine is all its glory. – he kept turning the rope around, keeping it tight to my skin, making knots to secure the erotic armor around me. – See, your skin is the perfect color, as touch by the sun but still able to get this aroused pink shade when touch. – he bent down and liked my constrained nipples, all puffy and filled with blood. – Now, let’s sit in the floor, right let me. Cross your legs like this. Goblin, come near and watch. This is an agura shibari. – he kept tiding me, his cold hands roaming shamelessly my body, touching my dripping manhood from time to time, giving me a nibble in the lips to keep my attention focused on him.

Until I was finally wrapped as a regal present. My body was sitting in the floor, hands in my back, legs crossed in the front. Pretty natural if not for the ropes embracing my torso and lower limbs, pressuring into my skin with arousing pressure.

\- Goblin, put the end of the ropes through the metal ring and push it while I make sure our star here keeps its balance.

And that was it. Suddenly, I was lifted from the floor and was hanging in the air, suspended.

\- Isn’t he a vision? – I’m sure I had to be, their eyes focused on me, pupils dilated and breath speeding. – Now, let me finish my masterpiece with a matanawa shibari.

\- What the fu….??!! – my body wanted to move away but really, I was hanging like an exposed trophy unable to stop Adrius from taking my erection in hand.

The pleasure intensified as he caressed me with those cold fingers I was starting to consider a wonder. It twitched happy, anyway.

\- Here, Goblin, keep it up for me while I rope his balls. There, you will be able to feel everything but not to shot.

\- Damm hot…. – perfect, now Sevro was into it too. No wonder. My erection and full balls were tied for pleasure, darker than before, tips of precum already spurting from the head. The sensation was exhilarating, my body fully pressed and suspended middle air while all hell was compressing my engorged manhood. Was that me sobbing?

\- Done! Should be start preparing you too, Goblin. Uh! Looks you are in pain down there.

I moisted my lips, watching how Sevro cheeks reddened out of control. He sure was in pain, his own cock straining the fabric of his clothes, already stained. Adrius took the metal gag and placed it in his mouth. Not that Sevro was gonna say anything coherent from that point on. Once in place, he took his clothes out, quick.

\- What should be add to make you perfect …. Oh! Yes! – that cabinet was the wonder of wonder. – Don’t panic now. I’m putting this so you can’t see anything from now on. You still have your hands free, remember. – Sevro let him be blinded with a red chief. - Like it? Watch, Reaper. This nipples clamps will make wonders to your boy nipples.

My heart was speeding, in part from the effort my body was into and in part from seeing Sevro nipples being manhandled in that way. His skin, darker than mine, was now compressed by golden clamps, the flesh dangerously red. Where those tinny blood drops? My throat was getting dry.

\- I’m starting to see what you see in him, Reaper. He sure is a rare specimen to withhold. What a nice cock you have, no little goblin down there. – no, he was no little down there.

Sevro moaned as Adrius took him roughly, fisting him without preamble. His body was trembling, shaking his head, his hands went to try to stop Adrius from milking him mercilessly.

\- No, no. Keep steel, you idiot. I need it to be as hard as possible for your next accessory. – he was salivating from excitement and I was going crazy with lust. – Watch and learn, Reaper. This is a gland ring. I haven’t tried it yet … and for his reaction, he hasn’t either. – Adrius chuckled.

So, I watched as he placed a think metallic ring around his cock and closed it. If possible, he engorged more. Sevro was sweating now, pearls running through his shoulders and intensifying his natural skin smell. Damm, I was getting beyond horny.

-  And to finish it, the probe. – my eyes opened from shock. Was that kind of a urethra probe? – Don’t move! Do you want to rip something down there?

I watched as the metal bar went down the slip, slowly but relentless. That was the hottest thing I had seen in my life. How was the Jackal keeping it? Would I not have been tied, I could have been bursting without touching myself.

\- Beautiful. Now, let’s continue having fun, shall we?

He took Sevro by his trembling hands and placed him in front of me. We were fast touching, feeling each other warmth and breath. I inhaled his smell, relaxing a bit into his familiarity.

\- Now, Goblin. Went yourself and keep your hands on your ankles. Right. Make sure you don’t lose balance or you’ll regret it. – he disappeared from my range vision for a moment. Then, a cold burning sensation shot through my spine as he covered my reddened cock with something. – Feels intense, Reaper? Look, we need to smear you well if you don’t want to hurt your … friend … here. – he came close to whisper into my ear. – You are going to ride your unicorn while being pumped mine. Game? – my balls tried to push up, so game it was.

Sweat trickled down my forehead while Jackal maneuvered my impatient cock inside Sevro hungry hole. My friend made incomprehendable animalistic noises through the gag in his mouth, trying his best to remain steady. Cold fingers dug into my jaw twisting my head. This time I completely responded to the kiss. Of course, the perverted sociopath was going to make sure we experienced whatever he wanted as I had no way of moving and pleasing my friend. A slap came to my rear and fingers asaulted me without mercy. No helping it. I felt the nudge of the Jackal’s dick on my entrance and then, he entered in one mindblowing move. Bloody damn control freak.  Bloody dam painful, too. He sithed all of himself inside me, no consideration at all, his hand holding my waist with iron fist. I was sure I was bleeding some. A cry escaped from my body. Oh, mercy!

The Jackal started a punishing rhytm, all his weight making me his punching hole. Hard and deliberate. I was sobbing without control, pain and pleasure flashing behind my teared eyes. By pushing into me, I was somehow fucking into Sevro.  I could have not imagined the bastard was so powerfull. Suddenly, pain turned into unbarable lust as he angled himself jus right to hit that sweet spot that made me see supernovas. Tension was gathering inside me, the ropes digging into my flesh and intensifying every sensation.

\- HELL!

The Jackal had bitten into my shoulder like the rabbid anial he was. I was so close ... My mind was getting foggy, I was unable to think. I was slowly becoming this enormous need that spread as wild fire. My head fallen into my chest, my eyes watched as I was entering without control my sweet Sevro. Oh, what a glorious vison! His luscious butt hamered, his strong legs warelly holding him, trembling, trying to push himself into me to intensify the friction. I wanted more, I needed more. The current situation was driving my crazy, I was frantic and getting insane to reliese. Dammed ropes!

\- More! - I managed to grunt, my mouth dry.

\- What was that, Reaper? – Adrius’s voice sounded raspy. Good, he also was too far gone.

\- MORE! YOU FUCKING ANIMAL!

\- Please? C’mon, give it to me, Reaper. – his words came breathy into my ear.

\- PLEASE! LET US COME! - no time for hypocrite shame.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from behind me. Then, he started trusting harder and harder, the flesh to flesh slaps sounds getting louder. He was pounding with all his power. My mind had gone numb, only the hungry and desire to shot the impossible amount of seed inside my nuts.  Only one thought, to finish. I could hear from very far away as Sevro was winpering. He also was at his limit, choked cries coming from his lips as I kept plounding into him.

\- GORY DAMNED! I CAN’T…!

Suddenly, my body came apart, fallig from midair into Sevro’s exhausted tights. We were a mess of limbs in the cold floor, the sensation contrasting with our steamed skin. I saw the Jackal and then, I was roughly being pulled away from Sevro’s abused hole. Still in a dream, I felt as he undid the rope around my reddened and miserable cock. I screamed as the most painful orgasm hit me, going blind from the nerve stimalution, my hot seed being shoted in streams and landing on Sevro’s back. My abdominal muscles kept contracting, tears in my eyes. The Jackal was croached in front of my friend, taking the urethra block and that dammed cock ring in a fluid movement. Although starting to drift into nothingness, my lover lustful cries as he shot his load into the Jackals hand made me come again and again. I had never come so hard nad for so long till then. My eyes were closing, exhausted bu satisfied, totally fucked.

\- Good boys. – the Jackal was still fully erect but he was doing nothing to finish himself.

He smiled and started to remove our constrains. Oh, he was taking his time. Not in a hurry, he wasn’t. I just watched, a ragdoll, Sevro’s head pressing into stomach and giving me small kisses. Yes, everything was fine so far.

\- Stay here. I will get some nourishments. We need to replenish your energy for another round later. – the Jackal strocked himself. – As you see, I haven’t finished yet. – and he left the room.

How he used so many coherent words with such all his blood pooling down there was beyond me. I felt Sevro shift beside me and I turned my head to look down at him. His eyes were sparkling mischief, tired as shit but totally happy.

\- That…was…. AWESOME, DARROW! - I couldn’t help myself but laugh.

\- Well, we better prepare ourselves for round two.

\- YES! – he was laughting too. – How about we take home some of these toys once we finish the deal?

I smiled back. My goblin really knew the helldiver in me.


End file.
